


Bending the Wrong Way

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Avatar The Last Airbender Crossover, Earthbender!Maru, F/F, Firebender!Dia, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: It wasn’t even possible to say Ruby lived in Dia's shadow: it was more like she didn’t even exist. No, it was like Ruby didn’t even exist at all. Half the time Ruby swore her own parents forgot they gave birth to a second child.Dia was perfect in every way possible. Not only was she one of the most powerful benders in the nation, she was beautiful, intelligent and the heir to the throne.With no bending, no good looks, not even half the amount of intelligence Dia had and absolutely no chance of becoming an heir, there wasn’t much reason for Ruby to be around.Not unless something happened to Dia.





	Bending the Wrong Way

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I already have many works that need finishing but here’s a new one I’m going to throw at you. Hope you enjoy it!

Kurosawa Dia.

A fearless ally, a frightening foe.

Definitely not someone you would want to get on the wrong side of. The most feared bender of the nation; the most simple gaze from her sent shivers down the spines of even the bravest warriors. 

Truly a master in her element. Which, of course, was fire. Raging, burning fire. The fire in her eyes burnt as hot as the flames she held in her hand, however.... It was said that the fire in her eyes didn't reach her heart, which remained stone cold and closed to those around her.

Kurosawa Dia, was truly a terrifying heir to the Kurosawa Clan.

Not to mention, she was Ruby's older sister. 

Of course, who even was Ruby? 

Nobody important. 

Only the younger, non-bending sister of the Princess of the Fire Nation. It wasn’t even right to say Ruby lived in Dia's shadow. No, it was like Ruby didn’t even exist at all. Half the time Ruby swore her own parents forgot they gave birth to a second child.

Dia was so scary, Ruby couldn't even face her own sister without jittering and shaking uncontrollably. Thankfully, she never had a need to speak to Dia at all. 

When the older Kurosawa wasn't busy with family and kingdom affairs, she would be in training. 

Ruby had no involvement with family matters, nor could she bend at all. Dia was an early riser, and was in bed for the later hours of the night, completely opposite to Ruby, who slept a fair amount and went to bed early on a regular basis- there was no reason for the sisters to cross paths at all.

"Ruby?" A shadow fell across Ruby's face. She opened her eyes slowly to see her brown haired childhood friend looming over her. Ruby collected her shattered thoughts but tried to make herself look a little livelier. Hanamaru was a servant to the family, primarily serving Ruby. The two were the same age, and had been raised somewhat together after Hanamaru had been orphaned as a baby. Hanamaru was raised to be Ruby's servant, and after the discovery of her bending powers, her bodyguard. 

Hanamaru was an earth bender, and although she wasn't the best at it, she still trained hard and practiced regularly alongside some of the fire benders. Ruby liked to watch her train sometimes; it was strange yet refreshing to see showers of rocks and dirt alongside the red flames she was so accustomed to.

"Ruby! You're really spacing out, zura!" Hanamaru's eyes, laced with concern, locked into Ruby's clouded green ones as she leaned closer towards her.

"O-oh! Maru..." Ruby stuttered slightly, "sorry... I'm just a little tired..." Ruby smiled half heartedly.

Hanamaru didn't smile back. 

"Are you feeling unwell? Do you want me to take you to the sick bay?" 

"I'm f-fine... honestly, you shouldn't worry so much about me..." Ruby shook her head gently as she sat herself up in the shade of the tree. Hanamaru took a seat next to her, keeping a respectful distance.

"Is there something bothering you?" Hanamaru asked tactfully, not making any form of eye contact with Ruby.

Ruby went silent for a moment, debating if it would be wise to share her issues. It wasn’t as if Maru would tell anyone. She was mostly isolated from the other servants and didn’t interact with them much at all - Maru was always by Ruby’s side - which did mean she was susceptible to jealous harassment from other servants when she wasn’t with Ruby. Being a personal servant and bodyguard to the princess was a privilege.

“No, I’m fine...” Ruby shook off her thoughts. Hanamaru had enough on her plate.

“Shall we go back inside, zura? The Fire Lord did request your presence at the meeting later on so it might be wise to get ready.” Hanamaru offered a hand to Ruby, who gratefully took it and stood herself up. 

With a quick dust off of her skirt, Ruby wandered back towards the man palace, Maru in tow.

 

[LINEBREAK]

 

Ruby squirmed anxiously under the gaze of her father, a stern older man with thin greying hair framing his face and harsh green eyes, much like Ruby's own. Each time she felt his gaze rest on her, caused Ruby to visibly wince. It was not often she was before him like this. Like Dia, her father had a very different schedule to Ruby, and it was a rare occasion for the younger Kurosawa sibling to attend a formal meeting like this one. 

As this was a family meeting, Dia was of course there. She took her position next to Ruby, but closer to her father than Ruby was; she stared ahead motionlessly. They were not permitted to talk freely before the Fire Lord, but Ruby did wish she would make an effort to try and speak to her once in a while, maybe crack a joke. 

In all honesty, Ruby thought to herself that Dia looked as if she'd much rather be cracking bones than smiles...

Alongside the two daughters and the Fire Lord, the Fire Lady sat next to her husband. Multiple advisors were seated opposite Dia and Ruby, some of whom would have had probably been a large influence of the direction and topic of this meeting. 

Ruby shook from head to toe when a loud gong was struck to open the meeting. Her heat leapt around in her chest while she fought to regain the breaths she lost in the instant of terror. 

Once recovered from the small attack, Ruby made a mental note of how much she missed Hanamaru in circumstances like these - as a servant, she wasn’t permitted inside the Fire Lord's chambers for meetings of such nature.

"The meeting has begun." The croaky voice of the ageing Fire Lord sounded not long after the gong, and filled the room. 

"First of all, I have an important announcement to make," What would almost be classed as a smirk crossed the Lord's face briefly, but it disappeared as fast as it appeared, "Dia."

Dia stood up sharply, then walked towards her fathers throne. She stopped dead in her tracks, before bending at the waist as a respectful bow, then she crouched on one knee, head dipped respectfully, as crisply spoke her next sentence,

"Yes, My Lord?" 

The Fire Lord was delighted to see such an impressive show of respect and tradition - but of course nothing less should be expected from Dia. 

Dia's tone was neutral, Ruby could in no way tell how she was feeling or thinking at all.

"As of next Monday, you will be eighteen years old, and like any other heir to the throne, you are going to start your relationship with your future partner. I have arranged for one of my business partners to bring his son to meet you, and we have had in depth talks of the possibilities of marriage." 

The Fire Lord paused, his gaze not moving from his Heir.

"If your meeting goes well, I wish for you to be engaged. The young man is apparently very keen to meet you, so I trust everything should go perfect."

Dia still didn't say anything, but Ruby noticed her fist clench slightly.

"And of course, I want you to prepare for a child. You might think it is early days thinking about this, however, before you know it, you'll be married. I doubt anything should happen to me just yet, but I want you to be ready.”

More silence. Ruby fidgeted worriedly as she watched as Dia raised her head. The expression her sister wore seemed even more stony and harsh than before, her eyes frozen in a fixed icy cold expression. 

"Of course, my Lord." 

The Fire Lord let out a proper smirk this time, showing nasty teeth as Dia headed back to her original seat.

Crushed in the heavy atmosphere and heat, Ruby frowned and her distressed fidgeting got faster.

"Next. Ruby, I wish to speak with you." 

Ruby's heart skipped a beat while her head swirled as she stood up. Like a newborn deer she wobbled and stumbled until she found herself in front of the blurry Fire Lord.

With an unbalanced curtesy, Ruby tried to lower her head and show respect, but her weight was undistributed and she nearly fell to the side, but regained herself at last minute. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment at her lack of coordination.

"Y-yes... My l-Lord..." She stuttered. A few heavy sighs and tsks could be heard but Ruby tried to remain strong.

"With Dia taking on new responsibilities soon, I wish for you to become more trained in self defence and to be able to take on family matters." 

Ruby shuddered at this new revelation of responsibility she would be given. 

"Dia," 

The bender raised her head in response to her name.

"You will be coaching Ruby through some of your duties and I want you to train her to a high standard. Is that understood?" 

"Of course, My Lord." 

Ruby took a quick glance at Dia. 

Her older sisters expression was still stony cold, if not colder than before. It was haunting.

The rest of the meeting seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. Ruby and Dia were both dismissed first, the Fire Lord wanting to pursue more important matters with his advisors.

Once outside the throne room, Ruby focused on the back of her sisters head, building her courage up to speak to her. As she opened her mouth, Dia spun round and cut her off.

"Training will start tomorrow. I expect you to be up at dawn."

With that, Dia marched away, her hair trailing after her.

[LINEBREAK]

Dia sat at her desk, composing a letter by the light of a candle nearby. Normally, she would just be signing letters, which were part of her duty, but this letter was a personal one. 

Rewriting the letter not once, not twice, but three times, Dia scratched away for hours at the desk, figuring out the perfect wording.

After hours, Dia was finally satisfied with the content, and began to roll it up.

Once rolled, the letter was placed within a tube aback a hawk, and one word stating who the letter was to. 

[LINEBREAK]

Tossing and turning, Ruby could not help herself becoming anxious about the following day. She was supposed to have gotten a lot of sleep, so she would be prepared for her training with Dia, but with half the night gone Ruby was doubting she'd be able to get any sleep at all. 

Ruby sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes with a yawn. Her eyes rested on the bell beside her bed. With one tug, Hanamaru would come running and at least then she would have a friend to talk to. 

But it was likely Hanamaru would be asleep, and it would be unfair to wake her up at such an early time in the morning. 

Ruby opted for the second option. Slowly, she slip out of her bed and slipped her feet into her slippers. They fit snugly on her feet and she gently made her way across her overly big bedroom. There was a small door at the end, which led to Hanamaru's tiny personal quarters.

As quietly as she could, Ruby slid the door open a fraction and peered in. Maru was definitely asleep. Her snores were loud enough. Sliding the door open more, Ruby entered the small room fully. Compared to her own room, Hanamaru's was like the size of her closet. 

The form of the sleeping girl could be seen on the bed, her chest rising and falling softly.

With a giddy wiggle, Ruby shrugged out of her slippers and weighed up the amount of room on the bed. Carefully, she knelt on the bed, and traversed over Hanamaru. Trying her best not to wake the other girl, she tugged the sheets up and slid underneath them. Hanamaru was always warm, so Ruby snuggled up close to her.

Maru stirred.

“Mmmngg? Zura...?” Hanamaru muttered.

“It’s just me Maru... I can’t sleep.” 

Hanamaru turned over and felt around for Ruby, her eyes barely open. Ruby was pulled in closer and welcomed the embrace.

“Is this better, zura...?” Hanamaru mumbled, her sleepy voice breaking into a yawn.

Ruby nodded in the darkness.

“Thanks Maru..” Ruby muttered. She felt immediately better. Maru was always so soothing and welcoming. It helped Ruby feel more relaxed in her own home.

“Just try to get some rest, okay zura? You need to be up early.” 

As quickly as she woke, Hanamaru fell back asleep. Her arms loosened around Ruby but her chin still rested gently on her head. 

Ruby closed her own eyes and tried to get some rest. She had a big day ahead of her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any suggestions bc I only have a vague idea of where this story is going and I originally wrote this opening section years ago and just made some improvements before I posted it.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
